Chandler Gets Hurt!
by DMerton
Summary: Hey! I'm horrible at summarys. Well, Joey takes all his problems out on Chandler in a fight. But Chandler refuses to fight back. What will happen? Well, the story might suck, but it's my first one?
1. The Beginning Of A Fight!

Do you remember the episode where Chandler got drunk and kissed (another word for you know what) with Joey's sister?  
  
Well, how if Joey had been so frustrated with everything that had been going on lately (nothing to do with Chandler) that he took it all out on Chandler? Well ya' have to read to know what happens.  
  
Chandler: Listen, Joe I am so, sorry about what I did. I just don't want to lose your friendship, so will you forgive me?  
  
Joey: *Joey looked at Chandler* You and me outside, NOW!  
  
Chandler Okay, Joey. *Chandler said uneassily*  
  
Joey basically dragged Chandler to the backyard.  
  
Joey: Okay, if you wanna defend yourself fight back. *To himself* Which I doubt you will.  
  
Chandler: You know I won't hurt you. But you just need to calm down, we'll talk this out? *Chandler offered*  
  
Joey: *Joey looked at him angrily* *Then Joey threw his fist back*  
  
Chandler: *Chandler winced waiting for the punch*  
  
Then it came full force sending Chandler falling to the ground. Chandler slowly got up and backed away from Joey. Then he tasted blood and touched his face and felt his nose bleeding.  
  
Joey came towards Chandler again.  
  
Chandler: Joey! STOP! This isn't you! What-  
  
  
  
Chandler didn't have time to finish, because Joey had punched him yet again.  
  
  
  
This time Chandler didn't get up, because he was too afraid to.  
  
  
  
Joey: This is what you get for messin' wit my sista 


	2. The end of the fight and a big regret!

I do NOT own any thing that has to do with the show F*R*I*E*N*D*S!!!  
  
Please read and review :)!! Oh and by the way Joey's doing this because he's drunk! Hey, I had to get some reason other than him taking all his problems out on Chandler?  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Joey walked toward Chandler, and kicked him repeatedly in the side, and stomach.  
  
Chandler: Joe- PLease s-s-stop! *Chandler coughed up blood*  
  
Joey: Not until I'm sattisfied.  
  
Chandler: When will that be?  
  
Joey: When I'm ready!  
  
Joey practically picked Chandler up and threw him against that house. And punched him in the face. Then finally stopped and let Chandler fall to the ground.  
  
  
  
Joey: I'm satisfied! Bye, Chandler!  
  
  
  
Joey left Chandler laying against the house bleeding.  
  
When Joey got inside he noticed nobody was home (meaning none of his sisters or his whole family).  
  
Joey walked to the guest bedroom and slammed the door and fell asleep instantly when he got in bed.  
  
********  
  
Chandler is laying outside, literaly gasping for a breath.  
  
Chandler: *mutters* Help? Anyone there?  
  
Then Chandler fell unconscious.  
  
********  
  
The next morning Joey woke up and got some breakfast and kept puking. Then he remebered he had been drunk last night.  
  
Then his thoughts fell onto Chandler.  
  
Joey: Oh My God! Chandler  
  
Joey had completely forgotten about him. He rushed outside, still in his pajamas, and saw Chandler laying on the ground by the house.  
  
Joey rushed to Chandlers side.  
  
Joey: Oh my God Chandler! I am sooooo sorry!  
  
Joey easily piucked the limp form of Chandler and carried him into the house.  
  
********   
  
I know it sucked. It's just I've been looking for fanfictions that were like this. But please review and say bad things about it please? :( 


	3. Rachel's mad

I own nothing that is with F*R*I*E*N*D*S!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
After Joey had placed Chandler on the guest bed, Joey ran down to the kitchen where he got the phone and called Rachel.  
  
"Rache? It's me! You gotta get here fast. I'm at my parents house.  
  
No I have no time to talk, just hurry." before he hung up he gave her directions.  
  
******************  
  
5 mins. later  
  
******************  
  
"Rachel, we're up here!" Joey yelled from the room. Rachel ran up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Joe. What was soo impor- Oh my god! What happened. And why HAVEN'T you called a doctor yet!?" Rachel was clearily outraged.  
  
"Hehe. Calm down. I just couldn't call a doctor." Joey face was full of shame. "WHY! Why haven't you called! An what happened to him!?"  
  
"He kinda got in a fight with......me." Joey looked at his feet. "What do you mean, he got in a fight with you. And do NOT tell me you got in a fight with him because of your sister?" Rachel said through gritted teeth, and grabbed her cell phone about to call a doctor.  
  
"Well, the fight was about...other stuff." Joey said.  
  
"What other stuff?"   
  
"Well, you know basically everything wrong with my life?"   
  
"Joey, I know you. And you would never EVER would have founght with Chandler because of everything wrong with your life. And I'm calling the doctor, NOW!" Rachel started dialing the number, when Joey snatched the cell from her hand.  
  
"Rache, please just listen to me. I was...uh a bit drunk. I actually only remember a second of what happened last night. But you just can't call the doctor because he'll ask me what happened and I am not going to tell him I basically killed my best friend."   
  
"Then lie, that's one thing you're good at. Now I'm going to go take Chandler to the hospital." Joey helped Rachel carry chandler to her car, and laid him in the back.  
  
Then she drove away leaving Joey standing in the middle of the driveway.  
  
************  
  
Flash back  
  
Joey! STOP! Joey, this isn't YOU!  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
************  
  
Please review. And I know it was short and sucked but I only had twenty minutes to write this because I'm going shopping, I'll update soon. 


	4. Hospital

I do NOT own any thing that has to do with the show F*R*I*E*N*D*S!!!  
  
Please read and review :)!! Oh and by the way Joey's doing this because he's drunk! Hey, I had to get some reason other than him taking all his problems out on Chandler?  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Joey walked toward Chandler, and kicked him repeatedly in the side, and stomach.  
  
Chandler: Joe- PLease s-s-stop! *Chandler coughed up blood*  
  
Joey: Not until I'm sattisfied.  
  
Chandler: When will that be?  
  
Joey: When I'm ready!  
  
Joey practically picked Chandler up and threw him against that house. And punched him in the face. Then finally stopped and let Chandler fall to the ground.  
  
  
  
Joey: I'm satisfied! Bye, Chandler!  
  
  
  
Joey left Chandler laying against the house bleeding.  
  
When Joey got inside he noticed nobody was home (meaning none of his sisters or his whole family).  
  
Joey walked to the guest bedroom and slammed the door and fell asleep instantly when he got in bed.  
  
********  
  
Chandler is laying outside, literaly gasping for a breath.  
  
Chandler: *mutters* Help? Anyone there?  
  
Then Chandler fell unconscious.  
  
********  
  
The next morning Joey woke up and got some breakfast and kept puking. Then he remebered he had been drunk last night.  
  
Then his thoughts fell onto Chandler.  
  
Joey: Oh My God! Chandler  
  
Joey had completely forgotten about him. He rushed outside, still in his pajamas, and saw Chandler laying on the ground by the house.  
  
Joey rushed to Chandlers side.  
  
Joey: Oh my God Chandler! I am sooooo sorry!  
  
Joey easily piucked the limp form of Chandler and carried him into the house.  
  
********   
  
I know it sucked. It's just I've been looking for fanfictions that were like this. But please review and say bad things about it please? :( 


End file.
